Banana Pancakes Or Coffee Ice Cream
by Gypsy5
Summary: Set just after to the events of Night and Extreme Risk Last Part Up now Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Banana Pancakes Or Coffee Ice cream.  
  
Disclaimer; Paramount owns all things Star Trek.  
  
**= denotes thought  
  
Please review I need to know what you think? Thanks. Set just after Extreme Risk.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
B'Elanna pulled up a chair and joined him, placing her plate on the table as she spoke" Tell me Chakotay how did you know?"  
  
" Know what? B'Elanna" he sipped his tea  
  
"How come you knew the Captain was going to try and stay in the void?" She lifted her fork to her lips, inclining her head slightly pulling a face as if seeing for the first time what she had chosen.  
  
Chakotay watched with interest to see if she would taste it. She did;  
  
"Not to bad for yellow?" she paused not quite knowing how to describe what she was eating for breakfast. He smiled "yellow nourishment" he added helpfully.  
  
Her face lit up as she smiled, he'd missed that of late. She tried another forkful and nodded her approval.  
  
She'd always enjoyed the time they spent like this, with her oldest friend. They hadn't done this enough of late, mostly her fault she spent most of her spare time with Tom. She'd missed him.  
  
"We should do this more often" his voice broke into her thoughts *how did he do that, know what she was thinking? Damn him*  
  
"You know you two are very alike?" he watched as the reaction he expected unfolded before his eyes. "WHAT. Who me and the Captain, No Way" she exploded slamming down the fork. The other people in the mess hall turned to look, but none showed anything other than slight interest. The crew had grown used to the chief engineers outbursts.  
  
Lowering her voice slightly she continued slowly as if to a child "WE ARE NOT ALIKE"  
  
She picked up her fork and played with her food not looking at him. He continued to watch her not speaking  
  
"WHAT"  
  
she snapped resigned now but still she challenged him He smiled "I'm just answering your question" glaring back As she replied "No; you're not"  
  
"Really are you so sure?" he had her interest now and he knew it "How so?" playing with her food as she tried to understand what he was saying.Sometimes he was just so enigmatic she could scream.  
  
Smiling as she recalled their Marquis days and the trouble her temper used to get her in back then. How many times had Chakotay pulled her out of a bar screaming, holding her back as she threatened to rip someone's heart out. But equally how many times had he returned and smashed the same someone's face for upsetting her.  
  
A smile crossed his face as she remembered "Hell Chakotay, get out of my mind." Her anger softer now  
  
"How's Tom?" his voice low "Don't you dare try to avoid answering me with silly questions?" she was trying to keep up, with his thoughts but failing. "So he's alright then?"  
  
"Why, the interest in Tom?" she moved her head as he answered "He was worried about you. I just wondered that's all. There's no rule that says I can't inquire about someone you care about is there". Looking into her eyes as he spoke  
  
"You do care don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and Tom's fine" she resigned herself to the fact she wouldn't get a straight answer this morning. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of a question. "How's the Captain" he dropped his head to avoid her eyes, but not before he let her see the smile that escaped.  
  
"So?" she had the upper hand now and she intended to make the most of it. "Vorik to Torres" touching her comm badge she responded "Torres here go ahead ensign"  
  
"Lieutenant could you come to engineering we have a problem you should look at" She rose from her chair. She placed her hands flat on the table as she spoke her face inches from his.  
  
"Lucky; very lucky; next time old man." He didn't reply just looked at her and winked.  
  
She was right, he considered himself lucky but few others would. The two people he cared for most were enough to try the patience of a saint or an Indian. He smiled. But he wouldn't change either of them. Well not much?  
  
And that plan was already under way.  
  
  
  
I have another chapter in mind anyone interested? 


	2. Banana Pancakes Or Coffee Ice Cream Chap...

BANANA PANCAKES OR COFFEE ICE CREAM. CHAPTER 2.  
  
Please read and if you have time I would appreciate a review. Thanks.  
  
I have found a beta reader at last. I would also like to say "Thanks" to Rat for her help with this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer; Paramount Own all thing Star Trek.  
  
Banana Pancakes or Coffee Ice Cream. Part 2  
  
Chakotay remained at the table even after B'Elanna left for engineering. He watched as Neelix entered the mess hall and eagerly mingled with the crew; greeting some with a word and others with a smile. Chakotay could barely imagine what life on Voyager would be like without the effervescent Talaxian. Over the years Neelix somehow managed to make a role for himself where none existed, and in the process made himself almost indispensable. Chakotay smiled as he watched Neelix moving to intervene in an argument between two crewmen. The moral officer quickly determined the argument to be less than it first seemed, and so moved on letting the men carry on with their discussion.  
  
"Neelix" Chakotay smiled up at the Talaxian who now made his way to his own table.  
  
"Commander" Neelix sat down across from Chakotay where B'Elanna had been sitting a few minutes ago. The Talaxian eyed the plate of half-eaten *yellow nourishment*. "Not to your liking Commander?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm sorry you did not like it Commander." Crestfallen, Neelix stood to leave.  
  
"No Neelix that's not what I meant." Realising his ill choice of words, Chakotay stood and placed a hand firmly on Neelix's arm to keep him from leaving. "It was B'Elanna's, Vorik called her to engineering a few moments ago." The explanation for the uneaten food had the desired effect; and Neelix settled back down into the chair.  
  
"B'Elanna, she's looking better now isn't she Commander?" The Talaxian nodded to himself as he spoke.  
  
"Yes she is Neelix, she seemed to be enjoying the food as well before she left. Said it was okay as I recall." Chakotay watched the other man closely, wondering how much he knew about B'Elanna's recent troubles.  
  
Neelix moved closer and lowered his voice before imparting his secret. "She came here you know, but I didn't know how to help her. She was so sad Commander, not once did she raise her voice at me, not once. Said she wanted to catch up, and asked me to make.oh what did she call them?" The smaller man scratched his head trying to remember.  
  
"Banana pancakes." Chakotay said almost to himself. He wondered what else she might have told Neelix.  
  
"That's right Commander! How did you know?"  
  
"Banana pancakes." Neelix realised Chakotay was immersed in memory; he did not interrupt. "Her grandmother would make them for her whenever she felt down."  
  
"It must have been hard for her, Commander, to loose her friends. For you too I imagine." Neelix said and placed a comforting hand on Chakotay's arm  
  
Chakotay shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Yes it has been Neelix. Thank you for looking after her for me." Chakotay placed his hand over the Talaxian's briefly as he rose from his chair.  
  
"See you later Commander." Neelix called out, watching his friend walk away.  
  
Chakotay looked back "Yes, Neelix later."  
  
Thanks for Reading. 


	3. Flashback

Banana Pancakes or Coffee Ice Cream Chapter 3.  
  
Again if you feel you have the time I would LOVE to have reviews. What did you think????  
  
Thanks  
  
Thanks to Rat for her help and hope the headaches better soon.  
  
The problem in engineering while irritating in its complexity hadn't been major. Wearily B'Elanna returned to the mess hall with the hope of possibly finishing a meal. Finding a table unoccupied she sat.  
  
"May I" The Captain with dinner tray in hand, smiled down at her Chief Engineer and waited for an answer. The last time they'd spoken had been in uncomfortable circumstances in sick bay and Kathryn felt unsure whether or not her company would be appreciated. "Captain, of course please" B'Elanna partly rose indicating to the vacant chair, then stared back down at her food as she recalled their last meeting. Her mind started to drift;  
  
*It was true her relationship with the older woman had grown over the years. B'Elanna hoped the Captain had not been annoyed by her refusal to talk in the sickbay. She hadn't even felt able to explain her behaviour to Tom, so bearing her soul to the Captain was not really an option. Although possibly she might have been the only person on the ship who could have understood what she was feeling. The Captain had isolated herself from the crew in the Void. The memory only served to remind her she was alone in deciding her own penance. Janeway would have risked her own sanity to get them home. During that time the only person Janeway would see was Chakotay. Strange maybe he had been right earlier when he'd said they were alike. He was the only person she'd been able to explain it to as well, seeking her out, and forcing her into facing her fear. He'd always known when she needed him. Unperturbed as always, by her temper.  
  
She'd tried this time to sort her own problems even coming to the mess hall talking to Neelix. A safe port in the storm, he asked nothing of her just her company. Tom's feeling were intense, in his need to help she'd found herself trying to ease his hurt. His concern left her feeling so raw and exposed he was just to close. Maybe now she could talk to letting him understand how she'd felt then. She hadn't thought how much he must of felt left out; until Chakotay had mentioned it earlier it just hadn't registered. Maybe asking about Tom was Chakotay's way of making her think.  
  
Yes she started to smile, she'd talk to Tom.*  
  
Cradling her coffee, Janeway watched B'Elanna's face as the memories flashed across it. She wished she been able to help but the younger woman's refusal to talk in sickbay had rekindled memories she'd rather forget. Shivering she recalled her depression in the void.  
  
B'Elanna saw the shiver, watching her Captain's face as memories strayed across it.  
  
*Kathryn's need to escape sickbay that day was overwhelming, as the realisation of how close to home her situation was. She felt helpless faced with B'Elanna's depression, unable to make her understand she wanted to help. The feeling she'd left sickbay a failure haunted her even now.  
  
How could she have done that to him Chakotay, she recalled his face when she'd turned away refusing his help. She knew B'Elanna didn't consider her anything other than her Captain. But even so her refusal had hurt, so how had Chakotay felt when she Kathryn had turned away from him. She was aware his feelings for her were more than just those of a friend. But she remembered the warmth he'd shown her never had she felt as cared for as when he'd visited during that time. But she'd been unable to reciprocate, hoping he'd understood and would wait until she could.  
  
Alone in her quarters she'd realised that he would have moved Heaven and she smiled at the thought even Earth to help her. But her depression demanded she isolate herself from those she believed blamed her for their situation. Admitting her fears only to Chakotay. If circumstances hadn't altered so dramatically might he of taken the same course of action with her as he had with B'Elanna. A sudden vision of Chakotay carrying her on his shoulder to the holodeck to play velocity came to mind making her smile.  
  
Realising they'd been staring at each other the women smiled as their eyes locked. Realising how much at peace each felt in the others presence. Similar to the link they'd felt years before after persistence of vision, understanding that some things were better left unsaid.  
  
"Captain, B'Elanna" the reason for their connection spoke, they looked up a familiar face looked back at them. B'Elanna moved slightly accommodating the speaker. As she moved the Captain's hand reached out and touched hers the look they exchanged needed no words.  
  
He looked at them something had obviously happened, but what? He'd been watching they'd hardly exchanged a word. He sat back in the chair looking first to his friend then across the table into familiar blue eyes. He smiled and started to eat Banana Pancakes and Coffee Ice Cream.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
